Black Wolf White Blossom
by Marine Brother Shran
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran, both gang leaders of the city of Tomoeda, Japan. Sakura the White Blossom, leads the Silver Hawks. Syaoran the Black Wolf, leads the Wolfs Hell gang. When a third gang forms, what are they going to do? Full summ inside S
1. Legends of the Street

**Black Wolf, White Blossom**

**Chapter I Legends of the Street**

**Greetings one and all, and now I know that people were expecting a rewrite of the original like I had originally planed however I have something different in mind. Same title, different storyline, different means of meeting. I hope that you guys enjoy this story.**

**Pre-story rant: You want to know what bugs me? THE FACT THAT PEOPLE CALL SAKURA SAKU OR KURA! It doesn't work that way. You want to know why? Because in the Japanese language, if you were to look up the bloody female version ov the word Sakura, you would find that, IT IS A SINGLE BLOODY CHARACTER NAME! HOW THE HECK CAN YOU BREAK A SINGLE WORD NAME INTO PARTS? Granted three syllables, BUT IT DOESN'T CONSTITUTE MIS-TYPING Sakura's NAME! For god sakes, DO YOUR BLOODY RESEARCH! Just because in romanji the name is three syllables long doesn't mean that it's actually three characters. OKAY? Okay, I'm done my rant.  
**

**Summary: Sakura and Syaoran, both gang leaders of the city of Tomoeda, Japan; both are well renowned in their own respect. Sakura Kinomoto, known as the White Blossom, leads the Silver Hawks. Syaoran Li, known as the Black Wolf, is the leader of the Wolfs Hell gang and heir to the Li clan. Both gangs, territorial often rumble against one another. However when a third gang forms, threatening the lives of both units, will they join together, or will they end up destroying one another?**

**Pairs: Primarily Sakura X Syaoran, but there will be a bunch of others. I just don't remember all of them at the moment.**

All was quiet in the city of Tomoeda, or as quiet as it could be, considering the morning traffic, the crowds and the like. Everywhere one looked, people walked around, getting to work, going to school, or going on morning walks. At various parts of the city, many people stopped and enjoyed murals that had been painted at various areas within the city. The day was nice, and most people dressed casually, while those who had to be formal tried to find clothes fitting for the hot sweltering day. This was the beautiful city of Tomoeda at its best.

Inside a coffee shop, a group of friends mindlessly chatted about things. Mostly girls, future plans, and upcoming parties were the topics of their discussion. Yet throughout their conversation, one thing led to another, to the point they ended up on the topics of gangs, or rather the local gangs.

"Hey, did you hear, Silver Hawks and Wolf's Hell are going to rumble tomorrow night," one person said.

"Are you serious, another rumble? That's the 5th territorial dispute this month," a second person stated in awe and exasperation.

"What are you guys talking about?" a third asked, earning incredulous glances from the other two.

"Are you serious?" the first asked.

"You seriously don't know who the Silver Hawks and Wolfs Hell are?" the second asked after the third.

"Uh…no?" the third meekly replied, shaking her head.

"You've got to be kidding me," the second groaned, slapping his face.

"The Silver Hawks and Wolfs Hell are the number one gangs in the city. Heck, their names are basically scrawled up along the walls throughout. They tag their areas to mark their territories," the first explained.

"The Hawks tag using a rather elegant SH symbol. I don't know why they use English when Kanji, Katakana, or Hiragana is so much easier, but that's their prerogative. Then there's the Wolf's Hell, who uses the Chinese character for wolf to mark their territory," the second then stated.

"So you're saying that all those markings I see everywhere are the various territories that the gangs control?"

"Yup," the first replied.

"Well actually Jess, what you see besides the SH and the wolf symbols, are remnants of old gangs that had either been run out of town, or destroyed in previous gang wars," the second replied.

"Then why keep all the other symbols?" Jess asked, scratching her head.

"It's simple really," said the first. "It's their idea of common courtesy to a point."

"Common courtesy Steve, explain."

"Basically, depending on how the war goes, if the leaders of the victorious gang deemed the war to have been honourable, they will allow the old symbols to stand, except that below it will be marked with the victorious gang's symbol. Then there are those who will use any means to win, meaning cheating, then the Wolfs or the Hawks will completely erase the gang's existence, and mark the territory as their own."

"Heck, that's why rumbles even occur, it's because the territories are often stolen, by marking marked territories," the second added.

"I see. Actually I am wondering, walking about, I sometimes hear people taking about Black Wolf, and White Blossom, especially now. Know anything about them?"

"At least you know them by name," the second grumbled.

"Black Wolf and White Blossom are the titles of the leaders of the two gangs," Steve explained. "Black Wolf leads the Wolfs Hell, while White Blossom leads the Silver Hawks. No one knows what they look like, as they rarely go out and rumble. They usually send a close friend to lead instead. However there have been occasions where they will reveal themselves. However by the time word gets out, the battles would've been done and those two would be long gone before their gang member's start leaving."

"Then there's a rumour that there is a supposed rivalry between the two leaders. The gang members are just competitive with one another, often challenging each other to rumbles, with the occasional territorial rumbles, like the one they're about to have soon."

"Speaking of which, James, isn't it true that Wolf and Blossom are going to show their faces?"

"Are you kidding me? Wolf and Blossom are going to lead the rumble themselves?"

"Uh guys, what's so big about the leaders showing up to the rumbles?" Jess curiously asked. She instantly received scandalized expressions from her friends.

"It's only the fact that they only come out when either huge segments of their territory is in dispute, or they somehow pissed each other off bad," James stated, fire bursting from his eyes.

"I mean heck, they are the best fighters in their gangs, and not only that, they apparently have access to huge amounts of cash to fund their gangs," Steve added in support.

"Wow," Jess breathed in amazement. "They sound like legends to me."

"Damn straight," James smugly replied. "They are well known here in Tomoeda, and also in surroundings cities. Ever since the huge gang war a couple years back against the Red Foxes, and the Gold Crushers, they haven't had to worry about other gangs harping on their territory. Heck their popularity spread largely because other gangers told stories of the two."

Indeed, the stories of the Wolfs Hell and Silver Hawks are well known throughout all of Japan. They are considered one of the most powerful gangs due to their organisation, the level of interest of the gang members, and the fact that they had some of the best equipment money could buy, and also the fact they had good leaders at the head. However Wolfs Hell is also a gang well known in China, due to their origins. The Silver Hawks is a fairly new gang, however in a span of 5 years, the gang had quickly rose to power, lead by someone else, until it was handed off to White Blossom, thus far only spent a year leading the gang. However in the year White Blossom led, White Blossom led the gang through various exploits that made it the power gang that it currently was today.

As the three friends continued to talk about the various intricacies of the two gangs, in another part of town, around the Western part, a gang meeting took place. Deep within the basement of a fairly large mansion, the members of the Silver Hawks spoke about their plans concerning the rumble they would have tomorrow night.

"Guys, Black Wolf and I have agreed to be a 20 on 20, rumble," said a feminine voice. "We have also agreed that it will be a full out rumble."

"ARE YOU NUTS?" a member bellowed. "Are you actually willing to risk the lives of 20 of us, including yourself, over Cenotaph?" A few others suddenly got up as they argued onside of the protestor. They started saying that the rumble was nothing but a waste of life and that they should just do a standard rumble and such. One suddenly had the gall to say she was nothing but a battle crazed freak

"Watch your tongue," another member shouted back. Her pale face indicated she was horrified at such an accusation. She instantly made her point she wouldn't allow anyone to do such a thing as insult her leader.

"Tomoyo, enough," the feminine voice spoke. The one called Tomoyo looked to her right, as her waist length lavender hair swayed from her movement. Her amethyst eyes reflected the worry in her heart, especially since she too was concerned about the rules of the rumble.

"Listen," the voice said, "I know that a lot of you guys do not understand the significance of Cenotaph. However, that is the area where we had defeated Gold Hammer, and where White Hawk went down. She died ensuring that our gang lived. I owe that much to ensure that her resting place isn't desecrated. You guys haven't been in long enough to have known that. However much of the gang was destroyed that day. Only a few survived, and it was that day I became the leader. So please respect my decision."

The entire gang held onto their breath as they waited for the protestor's decision. For a moment it seemed like they would continue to protest, until the instigator sighed and sat down. The others soon followed in resignation, somewhat seeing the folly of their actions.

"Your concern is somewhat warranted, but when you've been in the gang as long as I have, you will see that some things are worth dying for. Black Wolf understands that, and therefore he accepted my terms of all out battle. I will select the 19 people that will come with me tomorrow. In that time I am gone, I expect you to give Tomoyo the same respect as you give me, is that understood guys?"

"Hai White Blossom," everyone bellowed.

White Blossom couldn't help but smile as she said, "Thanks guys. And if I don't get another chance to say this, I love you guys. You guys are the best friends a girl could have."

Meanwhile, along the eastside of Tomoeda, another gang was having a meeting within a warehouse owned by the gang. Inside, everyone was either sitting or leaning on crates, or were sitting on the floors as they listened to their leader speak.

"White Blossom and I have finalised the rumble tomorrow. It will be a 20 on 20, battle, all out style."

"What the fuck? Why the hell are we doing all out-?"

"Shut up," the leader suddenly growled, his amber eyes speaking nothing but relentless pain should the protestor continued. "Those who I have selected will bring a close combat weapon, preferably a sword, two standard 9-mms, one submachine gun preferably the Mini Uzi, and the 4 I have told to will be using the new P-90's."

"Wolf," a member said, "may I ask why?"

"No you may not Eriol," Wolf muttered. Eriol sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. It was a deep navy blue that accented his navy blue eyes. He wore a pair of glasses, and always, always, had some sort of smile on his face.

"We will meet here at 6 pm sharp. All late comers will have to make it on their own. I will not wait for you. Is that understood?" Everyone nodded their heads in understanding as they waited for further orders.

"If there's nothing else get the fuck out of here," he growled as he walked towards the nearest exit. Others followed suit as they made their way towards their rides out.

Wolf sighed as he mounted his bike and stared up at the sky. He had heard many stories about the great White Blossom, all of them speaking in a positive light. Despite his cold demeanour, he had respect for the girl. He heard that she was fairly young, and only led her gang for a year. Soon he was going to meet her in person, instead of just through untraceable phone calls. Soon he would match the voice with the face, and would silence both in honourable combat, or he hoped.

Blossom flopped onto her bed as she stared up at the window on her ceiling. She had asked for it there so that she could get a good look at the stars and the moon. And on this particular night, the moon shined brightly through her window. She had often wondered what the great Black Wolf looked like. The only thing that anyone could really say was that he had the eye colours of a wolf, amber. She tried to imagine what his face looked like, but found it greatly difficult. She sighed as she fell asleep looking forward to meeting the wolf tomorrow night.

**So what are your thoughts? Was it okay, was it boring, did it give a good impression, you tell me. Please give me your opinions, they would be greatly appreciated.**

**Cheers Ja ne**


	2. The Rumble

**Black Wolf, White Blossom**

**Chapter II The Rumble**

**Well the reviews have been decent. I like the comments, and I appreciate them, and I hope that this will be better than the original Black Wolf, White Blossom that I had. I may go back and refine the chapters I had, but looking back at it, I don't think it will happen any time soon.**

**Also, I noticed one of my reviews spoke about honour instead of ego. Well in this case, my story doesn't follow typical gang rules, where they basically can tote anything they can get their hands on. Granted the battles will still be bloody, but I'm planning for some … Rules of Engagement, so to speak.**

**Anyways, please enjoy the newest chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN CCS! CLAMP DOES AND ALL THAT LOVELY JAZZ!**

**Warning: This chapter will contain some descriptive imagery. So unless you're willing to read about a few people spilling their guts, tread lightly. You have been warned.**

Night for all eternity was a time of peace. It was a time to relax after a day's hard work. It was a time for one to lie back, kick up their feet, and do nothing. It was also a time in which for couples, young and old, to take the chance, to enjoy the night. It was a time for people, to enjoy the stars and the moon, the quiet attraction of the night. It was a time for people to rest from the day. However tonight was going to be a different night. Tonight was going to be a bloody night. Tonight the Silver Hawks and the Wolfs Hell rumbled, for control of Tomoeda Central Plaza, known as Cenotaph by the Hawks.

Central of the entire plaza, was a small square, boxed off by four lamp posts, and stone, waist height pots, with only four points of entry. Sitting in the very middle, allowed by the city Mayor, was a cenotaph setup by the Silver Hawks, to honour their fallen comrades. Surrounding the area were more lamp pots, and stone pots, filled with trees, flowers and such, creating a peaceful mood. Yet tonight, that peace would soon be disrupted by the roar and heat of battle.

"This is it guys," Blossom muttered to the gang members as they walked into the center of the city plaza. The gang members looked around in awe. It was quite a sight to behold. Standing at each corner, four great cherry blossom trees stood tall and proud, forming a roof, protecting the contents within the center. Within the pots were various flowers that served to create a gentle aroma, soothing one's soul as they stood inside the square. The gang members could only stare, and nod in understanding. They could see why such a place deserved such defence, and would make sure that they would defend the square with their lives.

Blossom nodded without looking at them as they quickly ran about the place, taking up firing positions, preparing for attacks from any side. They were unsure of what was to come, but they were prepared and willing to take on anything, and if need by die taking them on.

"Blossom, are you sure you want to do this?" Tomoyo quietly asked Blossom. "We could easily move the cenotaph itself."

Blossom shook her head, "We can't do that Tomoyo-chan. Hawk put her life on the line for the gang and died for it remember? If we give up this plaza, we'd be giving up the very thing that started the new era of the gang. I can't stand by and let this be taken." Tomoyo smiled lightly and hugged Blossom from behind.

"Just try to stay alive. I don't want to go home and have to say we're one sister less. Our brother would kill me."

"He probably would," Blossom solemnly replied. She walked out of Tomoyo's embrace and approached the cenotaph. It was a marble carving of a hawk, the top of it reaching roughly her waist height. On the bottom was a plaque attached that said, 'To the memory of those who died in operation Lighting Strike, and to Asukara Asuka. May their spirits flow as freely as the wind.' Blossom sighed lightly, gently caressing the beak of the hawk. She hoped that she'd be around to continue appreciating Asuka's efforts.

In the distant, if one paid attention, one would hear distant rumbling. One would almost say that a storm was approaching. In reality, the sound was the rumble of 20 motorcycle engines, as they stormed through the streets. Clad in black, the Wolfs Hell tore through the streets of Tomoeda. From a sidewalk point of view, all that was seen was a blur of black and red as they sped.

As they neared the plaza, the convoy slowed to halt as they parked their bikes. At first glance one would see that strapped upon their backs were swords of various designs, ranging from short swords, to jian, to katana to knife sets.

"Is this the place?" a guy asked.

"Yeah," Wolf muttered as he and his gang dismounted their bikes. "Let's go, I don't want this to draw out too long." Wolf took a moment to survey the surroundings. The plaza was fairly large, possibly able to fit inside Tiananmen Square with 3 of 4 of them. He was unsure as he hadn't been to China for a few years. The plaza itself was decent. There were a lot of rock pots that had trees, flowers and such, plus plenty of benches to provide small cover. He could see why one of his boys had attempted to tag it, and why the Silver Hawks would want to keep the place.

"Wolf," Eriol muttered, "are you sure it was a good idea bringing the swords? I mean the Hawks aren't ones to enter close combat."

"I know that," he muttered back. "I have my reasons." Eriol could only sigh as he and the others followed Wolf into the center of the plaza.

Inside, Blossom continued to stare at the small cenotaph until someone shouted out that the Wolfs Hell was approaching. She looked up to indeed see 20 male gangers, all dressed in black with various flame designs. She examined them, gulping nervously, seeing each of them carrying two 9-mms, one on each leg, submachine guns in their hands, four of them with P-90's, and on the backs of each and every one of them, swords, or some other close combat weapon. She looked nervously back to her gang and assessed their gear.

There was a mix of males and females, wearing mostly jeans with grey tops. They were sporting two 9-mm pistols, a series of grenades, and 4 or 5 rifles. Her eyes widened in fear as she realized her fatal mistake. They had gear set up for planned gun fights. She'd never been in a rumble in the years she had spent with the gang, so she didn't know what to expect. She didn't remember much from the large rumble that took place one year prior, as she had been on a squad that infiltrated the enemy lines and killed the leaders. She never got a chance to see the average weapons loud out for a weapons rumble. Now she knew, but she knew to late.

She began to panic. She knew right then and there they were at a serious disadvantage. With those kinds of weapons, they were for sure going to overwhelm them with sheer firepower. They had the weapons to do it, plus if any survived, they could easily just come in and finish her gang off with their blades. The situation immediately turned grim on her. She had not expected that this was what the rumble was. She had always believed that rumbles were mostly fist fighting with pistols and a few rifles. She had not expected that the all out rumble style would involve the kind of firepower they had.

Her gang looked at her worriedly. They had yet to get a good view of their opponent, but from the way she was sweating, breathing, and trembling, they got the idea that they were in a lot of trouble.

"I assume that you are not familiar with these forms of rumbles are you," a voice called out. Blossom turned back towards the Wolfs Hell, to see that one of them had stepped up.

"And you are," she asked back.

"Black Wolf, of the Wolfs Hell," he answered back. One look at him and Blossom blushed. Despite the fact he was the enemy, he was hot. The way his messy chocolate brown hair, canines that barely showed, his stern face, muscular body, and most of all his amber eyes worked to complement each other, stunned the woman inside her. She had seen handsome faces before, but somehow this particular face got her attention. She felt her mouth water slightly, as she wondered what it would have been like to have met him under different circumstances.

"I assume you are White Blossom, of the Silver Hawks?" Wolf asked, voice cutting off her train of thought. Blossom slowly nodded, as she tried to hide her sudden embarrassment for having such thoughts. Wolf smirked slightly, revealing one of his canines, which were longer than the average canine, creating the impression he had the mouth of a wolf.

'Hoe, why does he have to have such a handsome face?' Blossom mentally asked herself. She did not like where the woman inside her was going. 'For crying out loud he's my opponent for this rumble! I can't be attracted to him! Not now of all times!'

"People have said that you were beautiful, however their words don't do you justice," he said aloud. Such a fact was true. White Blossom had soft lightly tanned skin, short yet elegant hair, in which her fringes framed her forehead, while the bangs framed around her graceful face. Auburn was the colour of her hair. It greatly suited her, especially with her small lips and nose, and eyes of the most beautiful shade of green. Some referred to her as the Emerald Blossom for her eyes. Syaoran's smirk grew as he noticed her failing miserably to hold down a blush. He may be an asshole to many people; however he planned to give a good impression to this particular gang.

'Hoe now he's complimenting me! Now what am I suppose to do?'

"Since you're gang is not properly equipped for such a case, how about a compromise?" Blossom looked at him curiously as he laid down his guns. "You and I fight in a sword duel to the death."

"What? No way! Blossom, let me take him on," a Hawk suddenly cried out, as he stood in front of her. "No way am I going to let you take on someone beneath you."

"What did you just say?" Wolf growled angrily, insulted by the comment.

"You heard me!" the Hawk yelled back. "You're nothing but a – UHH!" The Hawk never stood a chance as he felt something in his stomach. He looked down to see that a Wolf had impaled him through the side. The Hawk grunted as the blade suddenly cut through his abdomen. In one swift slash, his entrails collapsed upon the ground before him as his blood spilled. He fell onto his knees before falling forward. Blossom could only watch in horror at the look of pain etched upon his face as he fell. His face contorted with pain, he struggled to get up. However before he could as much as move his arm, the last thing he felt was a cold metal blade on the back of his neck.

Blossom and Wolf watched in surprise and horror as the Wolf beheaded the Hawk. They heard few girls scream in horror as the males groaned in disgust. The Hawk's head rolled onto its side as blood spurted forth from the neck, in great gushes, creating a pool of red around his body.

"I never gave that order," Wolf growled as he ran up to the offending party, kicked the guys hand sending the sword arcing high in the air as he grabbed him by the neck and threw him towards Eriol, who caught him instantly.

"Carry out the punishment for crime 2," he angrily growled as he grabbed the sword, and tossed it towards Eriol. He could only look back at horror. He opened his mouth to protest, but the look upon his amber eyes told him not to mess with him. He could only nod as he dragged the offender towards the others, muttering something to them before walking into the distance.

"Tell your members to look away and cover their ears. This is an internal matter."

"How can this be an internal matter when–WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING TO THEM!" Syaoran cursed as they watched the punishment. The Silver Hawks could only watch in horror as the guy was killed in the same way at one of theirs was killed. The guy however screamed in pain as a sword ran through his side, slashing through his abdomen, pulling his intestines as it splattered over the concrete. Blood flowed freely as his innards freely dropped through the gapping hole that had been carved into him. His voice came out gargled before he began to hack up blood. As his knees buckled a loud thud thundered through the night air as he fell down, headless. Blood squirted through his neck as the blood shot out in bursts, creating a squishing sound, each coming at longer intervals than the last.

"How…how can you be so cruel?" Blossom weakly muttered. Tears were already begun to stream down her eyes as she watched the two bodies soak themselves in their own blood.

"It is our way," was his cold reply.

"THE HELL IT IS!" she shrieked as she levelled a pistol towards his head. "You're nothing but bloodthirsty barbarians, who care only for spilling blood, even if it's your own."

"Do you really think that?" he snapped back. "I had him executed for he did something dishonourable in what was supposed to be honourable surroundings. Your gang member, despite the fact badmouthing me had yet to do something to insult my honour. However the moment my member did that, he disgraced the meaning of his battle, himself, and stained our name. I had him executed by that means as a sacrifice to the name. Centuries ago, it was for the Emperor, but now it's for the gang name."

"That still doesn't justify having him killed in cold blood!"

"If you want cold blood I could easily withdraw my challenge and have them open fire right now! You'd lose, especially at this distance. You are looking at my snipers. They are the best gunners in my gang, and will kill upon given orders. I'd rather not give that order, and spare as many lives if possible."

"But…but…"

"I understand the fact you hate our policy. However you are not in a position to criticize my gang's ways, and neither am I to question yours. Now do you wish for this battle to end with only one more death, or do you want to risk your entire group?" Blossom could only stare at him. Here he was dictating the rules and means of playing the game. She felt powerless. She knew that she'd have to accept his challenge to spare the group from pointless deaths, especially now, since they were outgunned. She tried to find a way out, but realized the challenge was the only way.

She sighed dejectedly, "You win. I'll fight you." Wolf nodded as he waved for Eriol to approach him as Blossom holstered her pistol.

"May I ask for the name of my opponent?" Blossom quietly asked as Eriol handed him a katana.

"I am Syaoran, Li Syaoran. What is yours?"

"Kinomoto Sakura," she quietly replied as she took the katana. She couldn't help but stare in awe at the sword. She had yet to see the blade, but the sheath of the weapon already captivated her. Running along the entire sheath was a string of Chinese characters etched into the sheath, and coloured in gold. She took a moment to try to read it. However her limited knowledge of the language left her lost.

She gripped the hilt when she heard someone say, "I am the bone of my sword." Sakura looked up to see Eriol was the one who had spoken.

"Pardon me?"

"The writing on the sheath says, 'I am the bone of my sword,' Kinomoto-san," he politely replied. He slightly bowed and walked back towards the rest of his gang members as they waited. Sakura quickly drew the blade to be dazzled by the blade. Although there was nothing of notice in general, but the way blade reflected the moonlight and the image of the entire city, brought a wave of comfort. She looked up towards Syaoran to see that he had drawn his jian; a simple single handed, double edged blade, with a red tassel attached on the pommel of the weapon.

Sakura felt herself sweating at the sight of her opponent. Syaoran was by far superior to her in strength and skill. She knew that she would lose, but how badly, and how painful was what went through her mind. With the coppery smell of blood and the pungent odour of fresh meat only served to cloud her image.

"Let's begin," Syaoran suddenly stated as he took up a stance. Sakura reacted by holding the sword in two hands, and held the weapon in front of her, arms fully extended, right foot ahead. The classical stance of holding the katana was the only thing she knew. She just hoped that it would be enough to keep her alive.

Syaoran lunged forward with a thrusting move. Instinctively Sakura parried the blow and made to slash his chest, however he had flowed with the parry and ducked below the blade. As he straightened himself up, he swung his sword around towards her right side, with his back turned as he flowed with the blade. Sakura quickly jumped to her left as she rolled along the ground. Syaoran having put a bit too much force into his swing ended up spinning an additional circle, causing minor disorientation, giving Sakura the chance she needed to get back up.

"Not bad," Syaoran commented. "I'm sure you have no prior training, yet you wield it like a brown belt. I'm impressed." He surged forward his blade up for another stab. Sakura took up stance as she prepared for the attack. However what she received she did not expect.

Second before Syaoran lunged forward with his blade, he suddenly spun to his right on his left foot, as he delivered a solid kick to her right shoulder, knocking her off her feet. Not giving her a chance to recover, Syaoran leapt forward as he prepared to slash. However her reflexes kicked in as she rolled to her side, back flipped, and delivered a surprisingly strong and well placed roundhouse kick to his head. Syaoran careened a few meters as he skidded to a halt. Taking her chance, Sakura raised her sword and charged forward for a strike of her own. Syaoran quickly recovered and the two immediately clashed again.

As the fight ensued, both sides could only watch; one in apprehension worried for their leader, the other out of amusement. The Hawks could only watch helplessly as Sakura and Syaoran duelled, exchanging blow after blow. However Syaoran had more skill, and constantly pushed her back whenever she tried to gain ground. Although she could defend herself, but that was all she could do as she could hardly create openings for her to fight back.

"Tomoyo, what do we do if Blossom loses?" one of the Hawks asked.

"I'm not sure. I'm not sure," was her weak reply.

Syaoran diagonally swung down towards Sakura's shoulder as she ducked out of the way, and leapt forward to impale him with her sword. He barely dodged as he jumped back; turning his body as the blade grazed his shirt. He spun to his right as he tried to use the momentum of the blade to hammer down on Sakura. She rolled to her left and righted herself up as she charged forward to attack. She slashed towards his side which he deflected before her jumped back further, as he tried to gain some distance.

"How the hell, are you so good despite your lack of training?" he asked.

"I used to take martial arts classes as a kid," was her reply. He smirked at her reply.

Both combatants did nothing for some time as they stared down one another. Both of them were covered in sweat, and panted hard. The battle at the moment was at a standoff. The match could go either way, as they waited for the other to attack. Sakura knew she had to act soon unless she wanted to die. Syaoran could sense her apprehension, but didn't care too much for it. After all, the duel was to the death. Even if she was a woman, a very young woman to be precise, he would not dishonour himself, his gang, or the duel. He would honour her by giving her a swift and hopefully painless death.

Both prepared to strike when they noticed movement out of the corners of their eyes. Both looked towards the north side of the plaza to suddenly see a group of over thirty people staring at them, rifles levelled and ready to fire. On their left shoulders, they could see a golden fist with electricity crackling throughout the fist, tattooed upon their shoulders. They looked at one another to find answers. However neither leader knew of the gangs, and turned their attention back towards them. They knew they were outmatched, considering all were using military issued M-16.

Out of the group, a burly man advanced as he lowered his rifle. Sakura and Syaoran both signalled for their members to take up positions in case a fire fight broke out. The man smirked as he surveyed the opposition. The fact that only the Wolfs had anything to worry about; he sauntered up towards the two leaders, who quickly prepared to draw from their holsters when needed.

"So, the great Black Wolf, and White Blossom are duelling eh?" said the man, smirking as he let his left hang as his right rest his weapon on his shoulder. "As much as I would love to see who would win this duel, I'm going to have to cut this short."

"And just exactly who are you?" Syaoran growled, upset that someone had interrupted their duel.

"My name is unimportant. Just know that I lead the Thunder Fists."

"Why are you here?" Sakura asked.

"Quite simple: I plan to take over this city," he sneered as he levelled his weapon. Syaoran only had seconds to react as he pushed Sakura down as the Fists began to open fire. As fast as he could, he rushed Sakura towards the Hawks' position as they tried to stay alive, hiding behind the large rock pots, coming up every so often to fire a few rounds. Syaoran looked over to the other side where the Wolfs were fairing no better. They were pinned, as they occasionally popped up to fire a few bursts.

Syaoran quickly signed towards Eriol, who nodded in understanding. Syaoran turned towards Sakura to see that she was bleeding. A bulleted he embedded itself in her side. Blood flowed freely from the wound as it stained her white shirt.

"Shit," he cursed as he pulled out a gauze pad from one of his pockets, and applied it to the wound. Syaoran sudden felt a presence, and looked up into the amethyst eyes of Tomoyo. She nodded as she took over in applying pressure over the wound, after Syaoran quickly slid her shirt up, leaving her abdomen bare. He quickly pulled out a bandage roll and began wrapping the bandage around her waist.

"I hope this is enough," he muttered, then looked directly at Tomoyo. "How close is your base?"

"In the western side of town," she replied as she supported Sakura.

"Too far, we'll have to have to go to my house," he muttered.

"Your house?"

"Yeah, my house can accommodate both gangs," he replied as he tightened the knot. "However, I need to be able to coordinate with your gang; therefore I need their total cooperation."

"But…but…"

"Tomoyo-chan…" Tomoyo and Syaoran suddenly looked down towards their laps, to see a barely conscious Sakura, as she reached up to grab Tomoyo's head.

"Please…give him control…"

"But Blossom, they're our enemy!"

"They never were," she replied, smiling slightly at the shocked faces of her friend and Syaoran. "We merely had occasional territorial disputes. Just get our friends out of here. Let him take command for now."

"Listen," Syaoran stated, "I know that you are probably uncomfortable about this, but she's hurt, and most likely going to die unless we can get to my house. It has all the appropriate supplies and equipment for this. So make the easy choice: allow me to lead your members to my house. From there, I can relinquish leadership back to her."

"Alright," Tomoyo breathed out. "But one wrong move and I'll kill you."

"Understood, but now let's get to work. What vehicles do you drive, and where are they?"

"All of us drive cars," she quietly replied. "Blossom's the only one who bikes. They're parked at the south parking lot."

"Shit, that's too far away," he muttered. "Are they protected somehow from theft?"

"Of course," she replied, a bit louder with a hint of smugness. "I have access to some of Daidouji's best security system."

"That'll do," he replied. "But the north parking lot is a lot closer, especially now. Everyone will have to pair up with one of my members, and we'll bike our way out to my place. We can retrieve your cars later. Sounds good?" Tomoyo nodded as she turned to relay the plan to her members.

"One more thing: stay there until I point directly at you, and then signal you to come towards me, alright?" With one last nod, Tomoyo sprinted towards the Hawks' position.

'ERIOL!" he bellowed before he started signing towards him. He merely nodded as he relayed what was going to happen in a few moments. Syaoran looked towards the Hawks' to see that they were not happy, but seeing Sakura lying on the ground next to Syaoran seemed to have swayed them. They waited, as Tomoyo looked directly at Syaoran, waiting for the signal. Syaoran peered over the spot he had been hiding to see that they were standing fast, merely firing bursts.

"ERIOL NOW!" he bellowed as he pointed directly towards Tomoyo and waved his arm towards himself. Tomoyo nodded as all 18 Hawks sprinted forward, firing their pistols in the general direction. As the Hawks ran, the Wolfs had jumped up from their position, and were firing bursts into the Fist's position. Most had to duck down and cover, however some were shot down immediately.

As the Hawks neared Syaoran, he picked up Sakura's unconscious form, and prepared to run. As they ran past him, he sprinted forward, yelling towards Eriol to provide cover fire, and to head towards the bike ASAP. Eriol nodded and acted without question as he relayed the orders. He sent 5 Wolfs to join them, occasionally spraying into the Fist's position, while running towards their bikes. Soon enough the Wolfs broke off as they too headed towards the bike, laying down cover fire, preventing the Fist from gaining any good firing stances.

When they had reached the parking lot Syaoran yelled out, "Pair up with anyone!" He pulled out a pair of cuffs as he sat himself, and Sakura down. He wrapped her arms around his waists, and then cuffed her wrists. He just prayed that it was enough to prevent her from falling.

"Everyone, let's – WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE! JUST PICK A FUCKING BIKE! I don't care if you hate my gang, but at the moment, we're allies until we can get to safety, GOT IT!"

"Guys, please just do it," a voice mumbled from behind Syaoran. Everyone looked towards Sakura to see that she had regained consciousness.

"We need to get out of her. Please save it for later." Syaoran felt his eyes widened as they reluctantly paired up with one of the Wolfs member. He was surprised that they gave him willingly without a word. There was just something about Sakura that made them willingly obey her orders without question. He pushed the thoughts out of his mind for now, as he revved his engines, and rode off into the night.

**Well that sums up chapter 2. So what are your thoughts? Was it good, did it suck, please; your thoughts are greatly appreciated. I want to know what you people think, so review, review, and review!**

**Well anyways, that's all from me**

**Cheers Ja ne**


End file.
